A Question of Loyalty
by shopgirl62
Summary: A GuyxMarian fic after 2x11. What will Guy and Marian do when Vasey begins his evil scheming again. Will Marian learn to trust Guy and her heart? Please read and review. Mature eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**A Question of Loyalty**

Chapter One

_Marian's Chamber, Nottingham Castle, England._

_Guy…_

_**Will you do something for me?**_

_Name it._

_**Stay… and make this place bearable.**_

_I will stay… Thank you._

She had said yes. She would stay at the castle, with him. Marian stood in her chamber leaning against her window. Her anxious hands played with the leaves of a vine that had crept over her window sill as her eyes looked unseeing at the clear blue sky over Nottingham. Her mind was in turmoil over the events of yesterday; Marian's unmasking as the Nightwatchman, Guy's subsequent anger and disappointment in her, and finally Guy and Allen's unprecedented show of humanity in saving her life. Now Marian was hiding in her room, away from the Sheriff, who was on a war rampage, and away from Guy, whom she could not face at the moment with her mind in such a state. Her feelings about Guy had been thrown into complete confusion tossed together with the realization that he had saved her life. She flung the leaves away from her angrily, turning away from the window and pacing around her room. Before, Marian could place Guy into a nice little neat box, his actions were predictable, his feelings towards her easily readable and she always thought she had understood his motives and reasons.

_After everything you said._

_**You don't know me as well as you think.**_

She thought she had known him and had understood his cold ambition completely, and now Marian knew she could no longer class Guy as such a simple man. She had underestimated him, his depth of feeling for her, his compassion, and his humanity. Over the past few weeks, Marian had begun to notice a change in Guy, when Vasey was not present. Guy became more confident, more commanding, less harsh and more human. A man that Marian could like and respect, and perhaps one day admire. Whenever Vasey returned, however, reality came crashing back down into place as Guy embarked on further nefarious deeds under the Sheriff's orders and Marian always would kick herself for beginning to hope that she was wrong about Sir Guy of Gisborne.

Marian swished her dark green skirts out of the way as she violently turned to pace in the other direction. On top of these confusing feelings about Guy, she felt an old familiar resentment towards Robin. Robin had left her to embark upon some noble quest leaving her to help the villagers. Where was Robin when she was about to be hanged as the Nightwatchman? Was Robin the one who had saved her? No Guy had rescued her from execution, although he had ordered the hanging in the first place. Guy had defied Vasey, his lord, to save her life. Where was Robin now? He had not tried to contact her through his many sources. Marian's worry was beginning to slide into annoyance and hurt. Once again Marian found that although the villagers could depend on Robin to feed them and save them, Marian could not depend on Robin. _He must have his glory_ Marian thought, feeling the heavy weight of Robin's blue colored engagement ring in her skirt pocket.

A knock sounded at the door. "Marian?" a deep voice rumbled from outside her chamber.

She turned towards the sound, her dark ringlets flying "Yes? Come in."

The door swung open and Sir Guy entered the room. Whatever Marian's personal feelings were about the man's character, she could not help but be attracted to his handsome features and honed physique. He walked into the center of the room, shutting the door behind him. Clothed as usual in his customary black leather, Guy exuded powerful masculine strength and sex appeal. Marian was not one to be taken in by a pair of broad shoulders, but even she could admire the way the leather strained over Guy's firmly muscled back and biceps. It was not just his strong form, but the intensity in his dark eyes whenever he glanced at her and the rakish half smile that he sometimes gave her. All of these things combined made Marian embarrassingly weak in the knees and breathless when Sir Guy entered a room. Marian unconsciously backed up to her desk, placing it as a barrier between them. Protection from whose desires she could not say, but the firm, familiar feel of the wooden desk comforted her from the dark, compelling man in her chamber.

"Marian, I thought I might find you hiding in here." Guy began, stepping towards her, eyes bright with warmth.

"Hiding?" she asked annoyed that Guy, the subject of her thoughts, had interrupted the little peace she could find. "Is my presence required somewhere? I do believe that this is my room." She said somewhat waspishly, her hand gripping the desk chair.

Guy sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Marian, I do not wish to argue again with you."

Marian bit her lip and lowered her lashes, slightly chastened. "Forgive me, neither do I." She ventured. The events of the previous day rose before them, heavy and burdensome. Marian remembered both his declarations and her betrayals. She shifted her feet uncomfortably in the silence.

Guy finally looked at her, his eyes opaque and unreadable, "I meant to say that the Sheriff desires the whole castle to be present when his special guest arrives. I wanted to find you before you would miss it and be punished."

"Oh, I see, thank you." Marian said, her mind racing with questions about the guest, Vasey and their evil plans. "Who is this special guest?" she queried, skirts swaying as she stepped around her desk, moving closer to Guy.

Guy turned away and began to pace the length of the room, his arms behind him, "I could not tell you Marian, for I do not know. The Sheriff has not been keeping me in his confidence." Guy said bitterly.

Marian grabbed his arm with an outstretched hand as he passed by her and Guy paused mid-step. Even through the layers of leather she felt his tension building within when she touched him. "I am sorry," she said, eyes on his sleeve. "I feel that is because of me."

Guy put his large, gloved hand over her much smaller one and looked intently at Marian. "No Marian. He could not possibly know. If Vasey knew, both of our heads would be already forfeit. I fear I am being selfish by asking you to stay." He said intensely in a low voice.

Marian drew away her hand and clasped both hands in front of her, tightly. "I have no where else to go." She said simply.

"Do you not?" Guy murmured sadly, his face bleak. He refocused and continued, "Your promise means more to me than you could possibly understand." His dark eyes burned into her; his face showed open longing.

"Wait here a moment," Marian smiled tightly as Guy inclined his dark head in agreement. Marian walked into her adjoining chamber where a small mirror and a chest of drawers stood. She leaned into the mirror, looking at her wide eyes and flushed cheeks, and gave herself a couple of moments to regain her calm and self possession. Adjusting the drape of her long forest green dress, she walked out of the chamber, ready for Guy to escort her to the front steps of the castle. She found Guy patiently waiting for her and in seeing her, his eyes burned with pride and passion, although his expression remained solemn. Guy bowed and offered Marian a leather coated forearm.

"Milady," Guy said smoothly, "shall we?" his smile mocking and his eyes bright with hidden emotion.

"Yes," Marian said and returned a small smile of her own. She then placed her hand delicately on Guy's corded arm.

As the couple was about to leave Marian's chambers, Allan came skidding in, bending over and leaning his hands on his knees as he gasped out, "Gisborne, Marian… Came to get you," he panted, "the carriage is approaching, follow me to the courtyard." Allan then took off at a sprint from the room back to the front of the castle, Marian and Guy following closely behind.

They had passed through the double door main entrance to the castle just as the carriage could be seen through the main iron wrought gates. Vasey, dressed in black and an ermine cape, already waited on the stone steps for the guests. Vasey turned his head idly to look at Marian and Guy standing on the top step near the door.

"So glad you two could tear yourselves away." He said sardonically, glancing at Marian's hand resting still upon Guy's sleeve. Marian flushed and snatched her hand off his arm, casting Guy a quick sideways glance. Guy reddened angrily at the Sheriff's words and crossed his arms, but said nothing.

"Ah," Vasey said throwing up his arms and descending the steps, "here is out guest now."

A wooden carriage with discreet black curtains protecting its occupants pulled up in the front of the main stone steps. A figure flung aside the curtain and revealed himself to Nottingham's courtyard.

Guy started, "No," he hissed under his breath, "why is he here?"

Marian and Guy both watched as Jasper, grinning, embraced Vasey. The two exchanged pleasantries in a manner that stirred Marian's stomach uneasily.

Guy, his face pale and his large body tense, growled in a low tone, "That man tried to destroy us!" and shifted to move forward.

"No!" Marian exclaimed softly and moved into his path. Placing her hands upon his chest she pushed at him and startled, he allowed himself to be steered back into the shadows of the balcony overhanging the courtyard. Marian grabbed his shoulders and stared Guy down, searching his stern features, trying to make eye contact.

"Guy, do not be so foolish. The sheriff obviously wants Jasper here for a reason. In your current circumstance it would not be wise to interfere." Guy let out an angry snort and tried to shake her off. Marian, undeterred reached for Guy's face and placed her hand not too gently on his check forcing his focus back on her. "It would not be the best plan to anger the Sheriff, instead play nice and Vasey might again take you into his confidence. Be patient. Find out what the Sheriff and Jasper plan before you act. We can figure this out together." Marian's gentle voice soothed as if gentling a wild colt. Guy's dark eyes burned, mesmerized by her words.

Guy breathed out, "Marian, I had hoped…" Guy glanced towards her fingers resting on his cheek as his hand slowly moved to cover hers. Guy looked into her eyes and saw the guilt and hesitation. He ripped her hand off of him and grabbed her wrist hauling her against his front. Marian slammed against Guy's chest, her breasts crushed against his rock hard body, which quivered, taut with anger and arousal.

"Don't you ever try to control me again, Marian. You try to seduce me with your body and tease me. Do not test my limit, for one day I may break and you can be sure I will come to your bed to claim what your sweet body promises." Guy snarled his face hard as granite. Abruptly he let go of her and swept out of the courtyard and into the castle, completely forgetting to greet their guest.

The Sheriff watched Guy's angry departure and Marian's helpless expression. "Ah," he said in a bored tone to Jasper, "I see the Lady Marian has once again refused our Gisbourne's advances. Let's get him a whore or two to cheer him up. Shall we?"

_Later that Evening_

Nottingham castle stood tall and peaceful in the summer darkness. Crickets chirped in the late evening as the castle slowed down from the day's activities. The apparent quiet calm of the night would leave one to suppose that all was well and safe inside the castle. Marian however knew more than anyone that appearances could be deceiving.

In the Sheriff's private quarters of the castle, two noblemen gathered around a glowing fire in cushioned, winged backed armchairs quietly discussing an unknown subject. Darkness engulfed the large cold room, except for the scene before the fire. A chess board was placed between them on a low table and two goblets of wine with a silver pitcher. The privacy of the chamber and intense manner, in which the men conversed, would leave an observer to imagine that the topic was private, possibly nefarious.

"Gisborne is hiding something from me." Vasey announced, idly picking up his wine goblet with a ringed hand. He languidly gazed at its contents before taking a sip. "I want to know what."

"Do you think that Gisborne is secretly working for Richard?" Jasper asked in a bored tone, crossing one well tailored pant leg with the other.

"No," the Sheriff replied musing, "Gisborne despises Richard for dispossessing the Gisborne line of the family estates." Vasey put down his goblet and tapped his fingers together, elbows resting on the arms of the chair. "Something closer to home, I believe."

"Perhaps he is concealing his feelings for the lovely Lady Marian?" Jasper suggested sarcastically, snorting in mirth. "Everyone knows his intentions towards her. Equally obvious is her indifference to him." Jasper drained his cup of wine and reached for the pitcher.

"Ah, the Lady Marian, the proverbial thorn in my side." Vasey's face darkened "Guy is a silly, sick moon calf fawning over that leper." Vasey clenched his armchair. "She weakens him, undermines his abilities. I want her out of the castle!" he slammed down his hands on the chair.

"Where will you send her?" Jasper questioned, "The Crown holds her estate entailed until she either marries, in which case Knighton passes to her husband or she dies, in that case her estate reverts back to the crown." He leaned back after filling her goblet. "You could marry her off to one of your vassals."

"No one will have her!" Vasey exclaimed, gesturing, "She is too old and her bold, headstrong nature is known throughout the county. Her past betrothal to Hood does not make her a desirable woman to form a connection with." Vasey paused a moment and looked thoughtful. "Would you have her? I would put in a nice dowry to sweeten the deal." He asked.

Jasper's inbred aristocratic features' sneered. "I prefer my women submissive."

"You have excellent taste, my good man." Vasey commended. He shoved his slippers up on the low table between them, disrupting the abandoned chess game. "Marian will soon do some charitable act, which I can deem treasonous and then punishes her for it. She is her own worst enemy." He waved away the problem with his hand. "Back to the matter at hand, Guy is keeping something from me. Hence he is losing his faith in our cause. We must strengthen his resolve in his mind that this path will bring him wealth and position. He must have no doubt about where his loyalties lie before we head to Acre in one month." The Sheriff removed his feet from the table and stood up to pace around the cold, stone chamber.

"Gisborne will certainly respond to land or monetary payments. He craves wealth and position." Jasper said taking a deep draw from his goblet. "Or better yet, give him Marian. He will certainly respond to a woman, who can ease his cock." He laughed mockingly at his crude joke.

The sheriff continued pacing, his hand rubbing his chin as he mussed over the idea. His face slowly lit with cunning and his eyes became small and calculating. "Gisborne wants land and we must find a way to give it to him with no costs to ourselves." He smiled cruelly. "Marian and Knighton are the solutions to our problems. We must give him Knighton."

Jasper, not following the Sheriff's train of thought said confusedly, "We cannot give Guy Knighton; it is property of the crown until Marian marries."

"Ah, but as the law in Nottingham, figuratively, I am the crown. As far as Marian and Guy are concerned, I own Knighton." The Sheriff began to stride across the room again plotting, "I will speak with Gisborne, and send him to Knighton to rebuild the manor, letting him understand that the lands will be his. It will be his project to refurbish the estate and supervise the income and taxes drawn in. I will have him understand that he can do as he pleases with Marian. The foolish man will do the honorable thing and marry the leper; a normal man would bed her and be done with it. He will worship me for placing land and power within his grasp and the women he so desires."

"And Marian, should she refuse?" Jasper drawled negligently.

"Marian will not be in a position to refuse him anything and she knows it. She has no family now and a woman's only options are always marriage or the Church. I shall tell her that if she refuses Guy, I would view it as an act of willful defiance and marry her off to him without her consent. She is under my control now as my ward, her consent is not needed, only mine." The Sheriff said bluntly, his plan apparently flawless.

Jasper stood up, clutching two goblets in his hand. He gave one to Vasey and clinked his goblet with the Sheriff's, "To success in all of our grand schemes." They drank deeply.

From his dark corner, listening intently, Guy swore swiftly and fluently.

End Chapter One.

_Thank you to my wonderful Beta whatthefracus. She has helped me with my story so much and has done an amazing job. _

_Please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Question of Loyalty**

Chapter Two

_Marian's Chamber, Nottingham Castle, England_

Marian held up a purple garment and examined it carefully, "Sarah, this cloth is not worn at all; make sure someone in the village gets this. It is good sturdy fabric." She handed the older dress to Sarah, a young and friendly servant in the castle. Sarah was dressed in a scratchy brown woolen dress with a cloth apron, her hair scraggly and lank. Marian in contrast was dressed in a soft robin egg blue dress, which hugged her breasts and hips tightly and fell in folds to the tips of her supple leather boots. Marian's hair was freshly washed, twisted and pinned tightly to her head. For all of her finery, Marian was envious of the chambermaid, Sarah, who was betrothed to the local blacksmith, a fine, brawny lad and to be married within the month. _At least Sarah has the freedom to choose her own life_, Marian thought. Marian smiled kindly at her friend and said, "We must find you some better cloth than this for a new cloak, as a wedding present."

"Oh no, Lady Marian, I could not," Sarah stammered, backing away.

"Yes," Marian said firmly, "the next time Guy, I mean, Sir Guy allows me into the market, I-" Marian cut off what she was about to say as she heard a whoosh fly past her ear. "Ohh!" Marian gasped, her scream stuck in her throat.

"Lady Marian! We are being attacked!" Sarah yelled grabbing her white cap in panic.

"Be still Sarah, it is just a single arrow." Marian dropped the purple cloth and hurried over to her bed post, in which the arrow had embedded itself. She ran her finger along the shaft of the arrow to the feathers, in which a rolled slip of paper had been tied. "Sarah, please inform the guards that during their target practice one of their arrows has gone astray and nearly killed one of us. Then have them send someone to remove the arrow. It is tightly lodged." Marian quickly palmed the piece of paper tied to the arrow, while instructing Sarah.

"Yes, Milady," Sarah bobbed a quick curtsy and darted out of the room.

When the door was shut and Marian was alone in her room, she quickly unrolled the note, filled with apprehension and excitement.

_Meet me in the marketplace tomorrow at noon. We have much to discuss._

_Robin_

Marian crumpled the note in her hand, slowly warming to the feelings of hurt, frustration and annoyance building inside her. She was annoyed at Robin's imperious summons, and his audacity to order her about like one of his men. Did he even know that she was almost hanged not more than three days ago? Did he care? He must have heard about the incident and not once had he bothered to contact her.

Hurried, heavy footfalls interrupted her thoughts and she shoved the note into her bodice just as her door was thrown open by a visibly upset Guy of Gisbourne with Sarah close on his heels.

"Marian, are you hurt?" he asked anxiously, his eyes worried as he strode across the room to grab her shoulders. He hurriedly scanned her body for signs of injury.

"No Guy, I am quite fine. Merely a miscalculation on the part of your soldiers, I presume." Marian said coolly, not quite forgetting their last exchange of words and his insulting insinuations. She stood rigid in his embrace. "Sarah," Marian said peering around Guy's broad shoulders to look at her maid, "you gave Sir Guy quite a scare. I am perfectly fine." Marian restated turning to look at Guy again, wishing her would give her some distance, scared by the intensity of his stare and the deep concern in his eyes.

"I am glad to hear this Marian, I could not tolerate…could not bear to think that you had been injured while under my protection in the castle. Be assured I will speak to the castle guards." Guy's hands dropped from her shoulders and his right hand raked his hair as he seemed to fight to control his emotions. "Leave us," he said gruffly to Sarah, who promptly left the room, shutting the door.

Marian cleared her throat at the awkward silence. "Perhaps," she suggested, "you could remove the arrow from my bedpost." She turned away from Guy and walked over to her large bed, her blue skirts swishing around her ankles. Her feelings within her warred between being touched at his concern and annoyed at his over-protectiveness. She still remembered their last conversation and the air still felt raw with his harsh words. She pointed to the arrow. "It is lodged quite deeply; I could not seem to pull it out." She waited patiently smiling.

Guy seemed to pull himself together, "Forgive me," He rushed over to the bed and standing next to her, he attempted to pull to arrow out of the bed post. "You are right," he grunted, pulling at the arrow with one knee propped up onto her feather filled mattress. "I may have to cut it out," he bent down and reached into his boot sliding out a small silver knife from its sheath. He broke the shaft of the arrow and began to cut the head out of the wood of her bedpost. Marian leaned against the opposite bedpost, watching him work.

"Marian, I hope I did not offend you the other day," Guy began, wiggling the arrow head out of the mahogany wood. "I will not apologize exactly for what I said, but perhaps for the crudeness of its delivery." Guy said firmly, stopping his task for a moment to cast his dark eyes upon Marian.

Marian looked at her hands. "We never seem to say exactly what we mean. We make a muddle out of everything we say to each other. We have both said hurtful things." Marian offered simply, unable to stop herself from reaching out to him with her words. His apology was awful, begrudging even, but it rang with a sincerity that touched Marian. She knew how she had tried to manipulate Guy and in the past had mostly succeeded. In a sudden rush, she wished that she could take back every conniving, traitorous thing that she had ever said to him, every trick. But she did these things in the name of Richard and England. She did these things because she believed in what Robin Hood represented even though the man frustrated her beyond repair, and…Guy…Guy was for the Sheriff. The lines were drawn so why did she feel this sudden need for approbation from Guy or perhaps a need for reconciliation?

"I knew those were just words spoken in the heat of the moment." Marian said, wishing to dismiss the matter entirely. His words had rung over in her head, the indecent proposition, and the scandalous way it made her feel. .

Guy released the arrow head from the bedpost with a firm pull of his gloved hand. Tossing black strands of hair out of his eyes, he stalked towards Marian until he stood in front of her, feet braced wide apart. Towering over her, he casually leaned an arm against the bedpost behind her and uttered, his words a soft caress, "I meant what I said. I want to believe I can trust you. No more manipulations. Do not try to use your feminine wiles on me because you will not like the consequences. I am not someone you should toy with because I will take what you offer, something no unmarried maiden is ready to give" His words floored her, stilling any words of protest at his close proximity. A deep flush spread throughout her body, blooming on her cheeks and settling deep in the valley of her breasts. She knew instantly that Guy was a man, a man, who knew exactly what he wanted. He was not Robin, who as a boy of seventeen could be held off by simple kisses and promises, which Marian as a girl had no intention of keeping until after they were wed. Marian suddenly felt as if she was out of her depth, playing a game in which she no longer knew the rules.

She somehow found her voice, "I will remember and heed your warnings," she said lightly ignoring the pounding of her heart, although he obviously could not overlook the visible rise and fall of her bodice. His eyes darkened.

"Marian," he rasped. "Tomorrow I would like to take you riding if you wish. I have something I would like to discuss with you." He brought up his hand to stroke a finger down her cheek.

"I cannot," Marian said frantically trying to ignore his fingers and the goose bumps that ran up and down her spine. She turned her head away. "I need to go into the village tomorrow to get a new frock for the dinner in honor of our guest. Surely as the Sheriff's right hand man you cannot disagree with that." His fingers continued brushing down the side of her neck and dropped to his side with a sigh.

"Marian, I would like to discuss Knighton with you and the Sheriff's schemes, something that I think would be of great interest to you." Guy's locks of hair fell into his eyes as he leaned his handsome face closer to hers. "As an extra incentive, I will give you a purse to distribute to any deserving poor we pass on our way. I know how you miss the Nightwatchman, although as the enforcer of the law, I disapprove," he said sternly, although the wicked grin and teasing look in his eyes betrayed his words."

Marian's jaw dropped and she felt so utterly confused. Robin's note, hidden in her bodice, weighed on her breast like a shameful secret. She was angry at Robin, a man who could rescue all of Nottingham's poor from starvation and tyranny, but could not rescue his one true love from hanging. Guy's devotion and concern for her wellbeing soothed her bruised pride and feelings like a healing balm. Robin only contacted her it seemed when he wanted information. Guy's smile and wicked teasing opened another small door into his constantly evolving character. She liked it and liked him at this moment, alone without the Sheriff or interfering politics.

Marian's eyes softened and she leaned back against the bedpost, coincidentally into Guy's strong arm. Robin and his men could wait, she was sick of being ordered around. Marian closed her eyes as she imagined a couple of hours away from the castle, away from the damp oppressing air and her guards. She tilted up her face and smiled in open acceptance. "What time shall we leave?"

Guy smirked and said, "At half past one. Meet me in the stables." Guy stood back and gently took her hand. He bowed and pressed an ardent kiss to the back of its smooth, ivory surface. "Until tomorrow, Lady Marian," and leaving Marian standing stunned, he left the room.

As Sir Guy walked down an empty corridor of the castle, returning to his duties, his mind ran over his short interlude with the Lady Marian and the accompanying feelings of guilt, apprehension and pleasure that filled him. He had hoped that in time Marian would began to trust him and confide in him and perhaps one day those feelings would evolve. Just as he was beginning to see his efforts rewarded by Marian's lovely smiles, the Sheriff's plans interrupted his own personal goals regarding Lady Marian. He recalled his previous conversation with the Sheriff that morning.

_A couple of hours earlier in Vasey's Chambers_

"Good morning, my Lord," Guy said, entering Vasey's chambers in the early hours of the morning. "You wished to go over the collection of taxes from the last three months?" Guy placed a heavy tome on top of the Sheriff's wide desk. Vasey sat behind the desk in his chair, idly examining one of the many skull heads he had strewn throughout the room. His feet lay propped up on the desk's surface as he slumped in his chairs, still in his black silk night clothes.

Guy, in contrast, was fully arrayed in his customary black leather with his sword resting on his hip. Guy had been up with the sun, training in the castle yard alone, practicing with sword play and riding. No one knew of the vigorous training program Guy underwent and had disciplined himself to perform since he had first learned to use a sword. Discipline, strength and focus were his muses, and to let no distractions get in the way of accomplishing his goals so he honed his body to endure.

"Just place it on my desk Gisbourne," Vasey waved a negligent hand. "And sit down man; I have business to discuss with you." The Sheriff smiled, making Guy nervous as he took a seat, taking care to arrange his limbs in a display of lazy unconcern.

"What would you like to discuss with me," Guy asked in a low tone, keeping his expression carefully neutral. Guy had some idea of the topic. Marian's words had hit a nerve from the day before and he had needed to find out what the Sheriff and Jasper were concocting. His life's work and ambitions lay in Vasey's greedy clutches and he could not leave anything to chance. Vasey was far from trustworthy and if Guy continued to fail Vasey, he knew his life was on the line. Vasey had no use for people who failed him or who had fulfilled their purposes and those people usually ended up in Sherwood Forest with a knife in their back. So Guy had snuck into the Sheriff's private quarters and listened to Jasper and Vasey's plans. Some of what he had heard was no surprise; Guy knew that they were planning to assassinate King Richard, but previously was unaware of the timing and dates. Guy also knew Knighton's slide into disorder and disrepair was losing valuable money and taxes to Nottingham. However, he thought he had succeeded in protecting Marian from the Sheriff and had hid her true identity. The Sheriff may have had no way of knowing that Marian was the nightwatchman, but he did not trust her motives and Vasey knew Guy was hiding something. This could spell disaster for both Marian and himself, unless Guy handled this interview properly.

"I would like to discuss your future; your future with me and your future once King Richard is dead." The Sheriff dropped his feet off his wooden desk and leaned over the table at Guy, smiling cruelly. "Land is your pathway to power and position, Guy, and once the King is dead I will uphold my promise, to return your family's land to you. You will no longer be a disposed lord, if you continue to serve me faithfully." The Sheriff's smile faded as he stood up to pace the room, hand clasped behind his back.

Guy inclined his head in a slight bow, "I have no intention of doing anything, but my utmost to serve you to my highest ability, my lord." Guy said carefully, watching Vasey circle around the room.

"Excellent, Gisbourne," Vasey grinned, continuing to circle around Guy. "And now as a sweetener, a small treat to seal your future; I am prepared to give you Knighton, if you rebuild the manor and make the land profitable again. All at your own expense of course, but then you will own the land; it will be yours, your project if you will." Guy's eyes glazed over as within his mind visions of his own home, his own land, visions of Marian lying naked on his bed, her raven colored hair strewn across his pillows, Marian holding a dark haired child in her arms, his child, flitted across his mind's eye. Guy dismissed the image of Marian from his mind. Vasey slowly came around to stand in front of Guy and standing between Guy's legs, Vasey placed his hands on the side of the chair. He leaned over and whispered to Guy. "Knighton will be yours alone to own. No previous masters to interfere. Just Knighton and Marian will be yours to do with as you please."

The Sheriff grinned as Guy roused himself from the seductive spell Vasey's words cast over him. "Marian," Guy breathed, "Are you giving me Marian's hand in marriage so that I may hold the deed to Knighton legally?" Visions of Marian as his wife began to crept back into his mind.

The Sheriff snorted and stepped away from Guy's chair moving back behind his desk. "Gisbourne you are disgusting when it comes to that leper. I own Knighton, you need me to get the land, not her, Marian is inconsequential. When you own Knighton you may do with her as you please. Marry her if you wish, she will become your responsibility as your ward when you receive the land. I do not care. Frankly I will advise you to bed her once and be done with it." The Sheriff threw up his hands in frustration. "Just get her out of the castle, if I need to hear her bleating about Nottingham's poor one more time, I will hang her myself. Now get out. I will expect to hear progress in one month's time. I want those taxes Gisbourne." Vasey ended his tirade and turned his attention to the multitude of papers on his desk.

Guy stood up to his full height, feeling dazed. Vasey had just handed Guy his dreams on a silver platter, but conflicting feelings of joy, guilt and longing filled him. Thoughts swarmed about in his head; he needed a long hard ride to think and walked out of the chamber to the stables.

_A short while later somewhere outside Nottingham Castle_

Guy was soon galloping on his black stallion far away from Nottingham. He gave himself up to the pure enjoyment of riding in the clear sunshine to clear his head. Finding an empty meadow, Guy dismounted and let his horse graze on the tall grass. While absent mindedly patting his steed's black man Guy thought about this opportunity thrown into his lap.

Vasey's generosity worried Guy; the sheriff was not a charitable man. This grant of land only served to buy Guy's loyalty and further bind him to the Sheriff and the Black Knights. Guy knew from hard experience that nothing was ever given freely. There would be a price for Marian and Knighton, and Guy knew that price was the assassination of a King. How could he take Marian in wedlock when he knew that in a month's time he would go to assassinate Richard the Lion heart, her beloved King? His hands were already stained with blood and he did not deserve her goodness, but to not have Marian…

He loved Marian. He had loved her for nigh over three years since they first had met at Nottingham castle during a banquet hosted by her father, the previous sheriff. She had been lovely, vivacious and full of light. She was the perfect hostess, flitting to and from the kitchen into the main hall, making sure everything was running smoothly and all the guests' wine goblets were filled. Guy had gazed at her all night, his hungry eyes drinking in her laughter and her gestures. Marian had briefly chatted with Guy, due to his rank as a visiting noble, and he enjoyed the sparkle in her eyes and the unspoken challenge in her conversation. He longed to contain that warmth and radiance within himself. He needed to find out all of her secrets and to possess her body and soul. She would heal him, be atonement for his sins he had once thought. Guy now, however, knew different; Marian was not a force that he or anyone else could possess. To own her would be to kill her spirit, and Guy most loved the vitality within her.

The Sheriff had offered him a way to fulfill all of his ambitions. By owning Knighton he would further extend his land and increase his wealth. Vasey was correct, land was the route to all power and position, and soon after he had completed his duty to the Sheriff the Gisborne lands would be returned to him. On top of these goals, the Sheriff had placed the one woman that Guy desired the most, within his grasp; he only had to stretch out a hand to claim her under the laws of man and God.

Guy kicked a branch out of his path in frustration as her began to prowl around the grassy hill. Having Marian would be an empty dream unless she wanted him too. He could marry her immediately after Vasey approved his claim to Knighton without her consent if he wished. The most secret dream locked in Guy's heart was not his desire to own or possess Marian's body, but to be loved by Marian as he loved her in return.

Guy strode over to his horse and mounted, intending to return to the castle after his sojourn in the meadow. He clicked at his horse and tapped the stallion's flanks with his boots to spur him into a canter. Guy knew that he had to find some way to convince Marian to marry him not under duress or threats. Both of their futures depended upon his actions within the next month.

Guy had just trotted into the stable when Marian's maidservant came running down the courtyard steps.

"Sir Guy," she gasped, "an arrow in Milady's chamber."

Guy threw the horse's reins to a waiting groom and dismounted quickly. "Is she well? Take me to her now" he commanded and followed her up the steps.

End Chapter Two.

_Thank you to ReeseAnn and Issoria for their lovely reviews. Also a huge thank you goes out to my beta whatthefracus. Here is a little preview for the next chapter. Please read and review!_

_Chapter Three Preview:_

Marian returned and hesitantly grasped Guy's outstretched hand. His large hand was warm and calloused, and grasped Marian's smaller one gently. He smiled at her and led her out into the courtyard where their horses stood, waiting flicking their tales impatiently...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Question of Loyalty**

Chapter Three

_Half past one, the next day, the Castle stables_

Marian entered the castle stables, nervously adjusting her split riding skirt, wondering if she would find Guy already waiting for her. She was both apprehensive and extremely curious about what Guy wanted to discuss with her. Striding into the dim light of the stables, Marian felt slightly guilty for not meeting Robin at the market place earlier, but she had no way to send him a message. Marian knew Guy would not have let her go to the marketplace for even a short time because he was already taking her riding. What excuse could she use, he would just tell her that he had arranged for a guard to escort her the next day and Marian did not want to push her luck. She was far more interested in learning what Guy wanted to say to her and about the Sheriff's plans, which would benefit Robin and his gang in the long run. Robin would have to wait. Marian also could not deny the small butterflies she felt in her stomach when Guy had issued the invitation to go riding. The stables smelled earthy, of straw, dirt and horses. Marian waited, patting her braided and pinned up hair to make sure that her coil was securely set. Restless, Marian walked over to one of the stable stalls to stroke the Sheriff's white stallion and to offer him a carrot. The stallion accepted the carrot from her hand and then nosed at her red riding jacket for more treats.

"What a handsome boy you are," Marian cooed at the purebred, who was possessed of a much better temperament than his master.

"Referring to me, Marian?" a deep voice asked.

Marian whipped around, her color high on her cheeks as she heard Guy's voice. She saw Guy standing in the stable doors, appearing as a black apparition, blocking the light from the outside.

"You are late," Marian said breathlessly, "I was just acquainting myself with the stable inhabitants."

"Charming them you mean, be careful not to break his heart." Guy drawled. He filled Marian's vision; the light made him seem larger than life and emphasized his large, muscular build. He stepped further in, becoming an ordinary man again, looking at Marian, his dark hair falling across his brow. His normally hard, cold eyes were filled with unaccustomed warmth when he gazed, at Marian, who was nervously tucking her hair behind her ear and looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Guy continued, "I have our horses saddled in the courtyard. Are you ready?" he asked and with an earnest, hopeful expression on his face he extended a bare hand to her.

"Yes," Marian returned and hesitantly grasped Guy's outstretched hand. His large hand was warm and calloused, and he grasped Marian's smaller one gently. He smiled at her and led her out into the courtyard where their horses stood, waiting and flicking their tales impatiently. Guy guided Marian over to her horse, the beautiful chestnut gelding that Guy had given her long ago. He assisted her in mounting her horse and waited patiently until she had adjusted her split skirt, settling herself. Then Guy took the reins from the stable boy and vaulted onto his black charger.

Guy glanced at Marian, perched on top of her mount, "I was thinking we could ride near the village of Nettlestone and perhaps on the way back you can distribute some relief to the poor within the village." Guy nodded to the purse at his hip and said. "Lady Bountiful is the role you like to play," he grinned. He seemed more light hearted today, as if for just today he had less cares weighing on his soul.

Marian refused to rise to the bait and clicked at her horse, who immediately responded, flying through the iron gates. Guy shook his head and nudged his horse to follow her.

_Meanwhile, Nottingham market place_

A cloaked young man stood in the public market space, casually leaning up against a wooden support beam outside a local tavern. He had been waiting there for some time and he again glanced at the position of the sun. A disappointed look on his face, he sighed and walked over to a small alley way in which his friends were hiding.

"She's not coming." Robin said defeated, speaking to Munch and Will.

"What! We need her." Munch complained, outraged.

"I know," Robin said annoyed, "but she is not here and we have to find out why Jasper has suddenly been invited to the castle by the Sheriff." Robin impatiently looked around, searching for any sign of Marian or the castle guards.

"Maybe Gisborne wouldn't let her out," Will ventured, "They don't trust her, you see."  
"Yes, but she has Gisborne wrapped around her finger," Robin said and then muttered, "Or so she says." He raised his voice a little louder for the gang to hear, "she knows that she has to do whatever it takes." Robin insisted, "Let's leave. We can come again."

No sooner had Robin spoke than he caught a glimpse of two figures on horseback riding through the iron gates of the castle.

"Why is Marian riding with Gisborne? Where are they going?" Robin asked darkly. No one answered.

_A short while later, a hilltop overlooking Nettlestone village_

Reaching the crest of the grassy knoll overlooking Nettlestone village, Marian slowed her horse and stopped to catch her breath. It was a gorgeous summer day and Marian relished the feeling of being outside Nottingham castle and in the countryside. The ride to Nettlestone was lovely and Marian enjoyed riding again although her muscles would probably protest the next day after not riding for so long. Marian let the summer breeze flow across her face and tangle up in her hair. She lifted her face up to the sun and closed her eyes to feel the sunshine. Soon she heard Guy ride up to her side, his horse snorting with the exertion. She opened her eyes and found him looking at her, the open naked longing written all over his face. Swallowing quickly, she averted her eyes.

"I thought here might be a good place to stop and chat. You can tie the horses over there." Marian pointed to a gnarled old tree. "You did have something you wished to speak to me about?" Marian smiled encouragingly.

Guy too, cleared his throat and looked away. "Yes, of course," he mumbled and quickly dismounted. Marian also alighted from her horse and handed the reins to Guy's waiting hands. While he walked over to tie off the horses and to let them graze, Marian wandered around the hill, finally plopping down on the soft heather.

Marian wondered what their conversation would entail. Guy said he was going to tell her what the Sheriff and Jasper were planning. It had seemed odd for Jasper to come on an official visit to meet with Vasey. Jasper normally just visited the Sheriff once a week at dawn in his apartments. Maybe the rule had changed now, since the Sheriff had gone missing. A horrified thought occurred to Marian; what if Jasper was here to stay? If there was any funny business concerning the Sheriff, Nottingham would immediately be razed to the ground. Marian fretted; maybe she should have met with Robin today, to warn him against trying anything mischievous with the Sheriff. Innocent lives were at stake! Her own feelings of anger at Robin's actions should not take precedence over the villagers.

Guy had finished tying off the horse and approached her. He stood looming over Marian, seated on the ground.

"Please sit Sir Guy," Marian invited her hand over her eyes and she tilted her head to look up at him. "You are too tall, even when standing I have to strain my neck to look up at you."

Guy awkwardly sat on the ground, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Marian giggled inwardly, surprised by the lighthearted sentiment. They sat silently for a couple of minutes.

Marian soon broke the silence, "I love the countryside, even when I was a little girl I hated staying in the overnight in the castle. My mother and I would remain at Knighton while my father had business in Nottingham." Marian hugged her knees to her chest at the fond memories.

Guy who had remained silent suddenly said, "I grew up in the countryside too, a long time ago." His face was stern and unyielding. "I am sorry that you must be imprisoned in the castle," Guy said abruptly.

Marian inclined her head in acknowledgment. "Thank you Guy, but maybe we should talk about the Sheriff's plans?" she guided.

"Marian," Guy began, "I brought you here to talk to you about Knighton and the Sheriff's wishes for the estate." Marian sat, hands folded in her lap, waiting. "Knighton is falling into shambles without proper management and does not turn a profit. There is no agricultural production and the peasants are unable to pay taxes." Guy paused.

"But my father must have left someone in charge to oversee the estate!" Marian protested. "Our steward, Hamilton, is he overlooking the farms still?" Marian asked, gravely upset by this turn of events.

"When your father was imprisoned, he was unable to pay Hamilton his wage any longer and Hamilton left to find more work. "I am sorry Marian." he said awkwardly, wanting to reach out and comfort her.

Marian shook off his attempt to touch her, "Guy, you were the one who burnt down my home! Knighton had fallen into disorder because of you! You have caused me to lose my home." Marian almost choked on her tears and fury, "Innocent peasants are now starving because of your actions!" Marian cried.

"Marian, I wish I could, even if I could…" Guy closed his eyes, "you have no home to go back to. Knighton manor is gone, burnt to the ground because of my actions." Guy grasped her hands even as she turned her head away from his beseeching gaze. "I wish I could change what had happened that night and what I did, but we can only move on from here." He said earnestly.

Marian snatched her hand back, tears of hurt springing to her eyes as she was reminded of that painful night.

"I am deeply sorry Marian." Guy said again, full of remorse.

"That house held of my happy memories of my family and my childhood, and it is now gone because of you!" Marian said fiercely, filled with sad longing "You don't understand; you can never understand what I have lost." Marian cried. She struggle to her feet, hampered by her skirts to escape him.

Guy also surged to his feet, "I don't understand?" Guy shouted angrily, and grabbed Marian's shoulders; his finger's boring into her skin. "What about you?" he spit out.

"You burnt my home!" Marian yelled.

"What about all the sneaky things you have done Marian?" Guy asked heatedly, "Could possibly understand me? Understand what it is like at nine years old to watch you father be condemned as a traitor and hanged, to watch your mother die of grief a week later. Do you know how it feels to have all of you family lands taken away from you? Everything you had been given at birth, privilege, rank, family, land, wealth all taken from you." Guy stopped his breathing harsh and irregular. Suddenly his grip softened on Marian's shoulders and he gathered her closer speaking softly, desperately, "Did you even understand for one moment how I felt when you walked out of the Church that day. You left me bleeding and humiliated on the Church floor." Guy released Marian and stepped back, spreading his arms wide in mute appeal. "How could I?" he asked, "How could you? You have used me, manipulated me, and I am still here, waiting for you to have me." Guy ended his speech and just stood there looking at Marian.

Marian was shocked out of her tears, for once without any prepared lie ready to spring to her lips. "Guy…" Marian felt her anger ebbing, "We have both wronged each other," she stated. "Sometimes… sometimes I wish I could take back things I have done, things that may have hurt you. It is so hard sometimes…" Marian stopped and recollected herself. She smiled weakly and then ventured, "I never knew that about your family, I have never heard you talk about your family."

"Well you never cared to ask," Guy said harshly. "You were too busy pumping me for information." Guy turned away from Marian.

Marian's spine stiffened, "Maybe if you had offered more of yourself, if I had seen the Guy I have come to know in these past few weeks, without the Sheriff, I would not have run away; if you had not lied to me." Marian shot back, hands on her hips.

Guy shoulders slumped in defeat as he turned around, back towards Marian. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Oh Marian, I didn't know at the time that it was a lie. Only after the wedding preparations had begun did the Sheriff tell me the truth about the King's return. I know it was not right, but I wanted you too much to jeopardize our wedding, Can you see?" Guy asked.

Marian found that she did not know what to say. His actions were wrong and she was right to not have gone through with the wedding. For the first time however, Marian could see his side clearly and she found she could not hate him, not one bit.

Both stood awkwardly apart from one another on the grassy hill over Nettlestone village. In their silence a strong breeze picked up blowing Marian's skirts and hair across her body. The air seemed to clear a little bit; they had both hurt one another and it was time to move past this.

"Look Marian," Guy began, taking a step closer and holding out his hands in a sign of peace. "I brought you here to tell you that the Sheriff has given Knighton to me as a project." Guy said.

"Knighton, as a project?" Marian repeated distractedly. She was busy trying to wipe away her tears with the tips of her fingers until a square of white cloth was thrust into her hands.

"Here," Guy said roughly, "Take this," he said as if the sight of Marian's tears upset him.

"Thank you," Marian sniffed, blowing her nose.

"Yes, Knighton is to become my project" Guy said, bravely forging on, knowing he may have more to face of Marian's wrath or tears. "I am to take over estate management for a month. I am to rebuild the manor and try to rejuvenate the agriculture in order to start producing crops. I wanted you to hear this from me and not the Sheriff. I know how difficult this is." Guy said, reaching out to her with an arm.

Marian evaded him yet again. "The Sheriff cannot trade estates at will. Knighton is my inheritance. How can he do this?" she demanded.

"Under English law the estate passes to the crown upon if there are no males heirs. Knighton now belongs to the crown because your father had no heirs and you are unwed." Guy explained reluctantly. "Marian this is not so terrible." Guy moved closer to her and grasped one of her hands. "I am going to look after Knighton for you, going to build you a home and make the farm profitable again. I want to look after you, please let me." Guy's calloused thumb stroked her palm.

Marian's throat went dry. "I can look after myself." She protested weakly. She was beginning to shiver from his closeness and the effects of his sheer magnetism.

"I know you can see after yourself, but Knighton cannot continue without management." Guy murmured, continually moving his thumb in slow circles, making Marian feel very odd indeed. "I promise I will confer with you on every detail regarding the manor house. I am soldier and I do not know how to build a home by myself. I will need you. I will consult with you about every decision." Guy vowed, stopping his caresses and gripping her hand. "Knighton will always be your home."

Marian looked up at Guy in wonder, "You will consult me about rebuilding the manor?" she asked incredulously. "I had not thought that my opinions would matter," she said, pleasantly surprised. "Thank you." She felt the sincerity in his promise though his steady grip. "Shall we start towards the village?" she asked. She began walking and stopped short when Guy did not move. He was still holding her hand.

"One more thing Marian," Guy said, "Vasey is looking for any excuse to kick you out of the castle, either by marriage, the nunnery or a treasonous act on your part." Marian gasped and her hand flew to her throat. "Please," Guy said intensely, "please do not do anything that would endanger your welfare. If you are planning anything to help the poor, come to me and I will see it done. I would do anything to prevent you from being sent away or worse." Guy raised her hand to his lips and pressed his warm mouth to her smooth skin in a kiss. "Promise me," he murmured, his lips brushing her skin.

Marian was floored, "I promise," she said haltingly, utterly stunned and confused by his generosity and his gallantry.

Guy straightened and smiled, his locks of hair falling into his eyes. "Shall we continue down the hill to the village?" he asked, "I have not forgotten my promise to you." Marian nodded and they began walking. She expected that he would let go of her hand, but he seemed to gain a new confidence from their conversation and instead laced his fingers through hers. What surprised her more, however, was her sudden wish that he should not let go.

As they walked down towards the village, Guy felt slightly guilty that he had not told Marian the entire truth of his conversation with the Sheriff. Marian and Knighton were being used as a bargaining chip, and Guy was to accompany the Sheriff to kill the King in Acre. Guy, however, did not know how much he could trust Marian, if she would tell Hood and his gang, and he did not know how much contact she had had with Hood as the Nightwatchman. If he told Marian the Sheriff's plans she would concoct some scheme and get herself hanged for treason. He was protecting her, Guy told himself.

As they approached the village, Guy reluctantly parted with Marian's hand and reached into his coat to hand her the money bag he had brought. "Here," he said smiling, "go help those in need." Marian flashed a brilliant, devastating smile at Guy and then left his side to go greet the villagers.

At this moment, Guy was still planning to go through with the Sheriff's scheme; what had King Richard ever done for him? The Sheriff had promised him Knighton and the Gisborne lands; Guy was so close to achieving everything he had worked for in the past nineteen years, he could not stop now. What was a little more blood on his hands and then he could retire to the Gisborne lands with Marian. She would be the answer to his search for peace; her goodness would wash away his sins.

Guy decided not to tell Marian about her estate and her person being handed over to him as a tantalizing bribe for Guy's services in the Holy Land. He would tell her eventually the true situation, but hopefully after giving her time to understand him and trust him. She would then grow accustomed to the idea and accept his proposal of marriage. Marian could not be forced into anything, but Guy knew that in time that she would be his wife. Marian would see Guy's willingness to involve her in his life and his respect for her while they worked on rebuilding Knighton hall together. He also hoped to show her his passion and love for her.

Even under the pain of death Guy would not at this moment reveal everything the Sheriff had planned to Marian, for Marian had allowed Guy to hold her hand, and had not resisted his advances. Guy would not give that up for anything.

Marian handed out coins to the villagers; she greeted old friends and listened to all of the new gossip and woes. On the outside she was smiling and chatting, but inside her thoughts were in complete disarray because of one man: Sir Guy. While talking to him she had felt such different, conflicting emotions regarding her true feelings toward him. She had felt angry, guilty, sorry, happy, confused and completely overwhelmed. She may pretend indifference to his charms on the outside, but inside she felt like a mass of gooey pudding.

Marian was upset about Knighton and the loss of her childhood home. She was also angered by the cavalier way the Sheriff had given Guy control of her estate, but she was a woman and had no right to own property. She was then surprised and pleased by Guy's offer to include her in the rebuilding of her home. Suddenly she was glad, very glad that it was Guy taking over management of her estate; it was a good thing that he would not let the farm fall into ruin and the peasants die of starvation.

While talking to a woman about the coming harvest that autumn Marian unconsciously began to search for Guy in the crowd. She smiled when she spotted him standing on the fringes of the crowd, tentatively smiling at a young girl. The girl was looking at Guy curiously and ignored frantic motions from her mother to stop bothering him. She stepped closer, thumb in her mouth and clutching a doll. Guy smiled wider. The girl came closer and handed Guy her doll. He accepted the doll and gravely thanked the girl. Patting his pockets he pulled a handkerchief and tied it around the doll. He handed the doll back to the girl who accepted his token with equal gravity, and then ran back to her mother. Guy straightened and resumed his dark scowl as if pretending that nothing had occurred, but Marian had seen.

Marian's heart ached at witnessing the tender scene. Who could have imagined that Guy would be so gentle with a young girl, a peasant girl! Visions of Guy with a dark haired child swam in her mind and a longing filled her. She was growing older and her chances for having a family of her own were becoming slimmer. More and more, Marian began to understand inside that she could never marry Robin. Would Richard ever return from the Holy Land? More likely Robin would leave to go fight and serve his country and King. She would never see him again, never marry Robin. She imagined that Guy would be a good father, strong, silent and watchful. He would protect his wife and children from harm. Marian shook these thoughts out of her head and excusing herself from the peasant woman, walked over towards Guy.

He saw her approaching and raised an eyebrow "Are you ready to leave?" he asked, uncrossing his arms.

"Yes," Marian said simply, "I am ready to leave with you now." She slipped her small hand into Guy's warm, larger one. He looked down at their hands and glanced at her quickly; she smiled sweetly in reply. Guy drew her closer and gave her a lopsided, rogue grin. They walked quickly towards their horses and rode back towards Nottingham.

They arrived much later in the courtyard of the castle near the stable yard. Guy tossed the reins to a groom and dismounted quickly to help Marian from her saddle. Marian, smiling softly, allowed Guy to reach up and firmly grasp her waist. He lifted her down from the saddle in one fluid motion, and Marian felt the strength in his biceps as he slowly lowered her to the ground. Guy's hands lingered on her waist and Marian's hands slowly slid down from his broad shoulders. Guy's eyes were dark with unexplored feeling and his breathing had quickened. Marian felt lightheaded, but she dismissed it as an aftereffect of the long ride. Marian stepped back.

"Guy, tomorrow I must go into the market to find a dress for the banquet in a couple of days. May I go at noon tomorrow with my chambermaid?" Marian asked rather breathlessly.

Guy took a moment to compose his answer. "Yes I will send a guard at noon to your room to accompany you." He said, collecting himself. "Marian, may I come to your rooms soon to discuss my plans for Knighton?" he asked hesitantly, his expression hopeful.

Marian smiled warmly, blushing slightly. "Yes, I will look forward to your visit." She said sincerely.

Guy face lit up with pleasure. "Good day then Marian. I enjoyed our ride." He nodded at her, "until next we meet," he said and left the stables to go report to the Sheriff.

End Chapter Three.

_Thank you to my wonderful Beta whatthefracus and to everyone who reviewed. I love when you all ask questions, it really helps me to think where to take the story next even though I have a hazy outline. Please enjoy, this chapter took me a long time to write with the confrontation scene. Please read and review._


	4. Chapter 4

**A Question of Loyalty**

Chapter Four.

Early September 1192.

_Later that night, Marian's Chamber, Nottingham Castle _

Marian lay sleeping quietly inside her bedchamber. It was the end of the summer so she had thrown open her brocade bed curtains and slept in a thin chemise. The stifling humidity of the night had also forced her to unbolt the shutters from her windows to allow some cool air to glide over her heated skin.

Unfortunately, the unbolted shutters allowed the strange man, who was creeping along the castle wall, easy access to enter her room from outside. Marian was startled awake when she heard footsteps in her adjoining chamber. Heart pounding as the steps started towards the door to her bedchamber, she grabbed for the knife she hid under her mattress. Placing her bare feet on the stone floor she crept towards the door and flattened herself against the wall, raising her knife to strike the intruder. The knob began to turn before her eyes and her breathing accelerated as she prepared herself. The door began to open inwards and the cloaked intruder entered the room.

Then Marian struck; she moved quickly and put the intruder into a headlock with her knife against his throat.

"Marian!" he gasped, choking.

"Who are you?" she asked in fierce whisper, "What are you doing in my bedchamber?"

"Marian, it's me!" the intruder managed to force out the words from his throat, which was currently being strangled under her grip. When she hesitated in recognizing the voice, he clarified, "its Robin!"

"Robin! What are you doing here?" Marian exclaimed and let go of his neck, withdrawing her knife.

"Looking for more of a welcome than this!" Robin said hoarsely as he clutched his throat and backed away from her.

"I am sorry, but you frightened me!" Marian snapped, "Sneaking into my bedroom at night! I had no idea it was you. It could have been someone trying to rob me."

"Why Marian, you act as if you are not happy to see me," Robin said laughingly, his voice still scratchy. He began to turn around to face her, obviously confident of his welcome.

"Wait, Robin, do not turn around." Marian ran to her dresser and grabbed her outer night clothes to wrap around her thin shift. "Alright, I am ready, now you may turn around," she allowed. "In the castle? In my bedroom?" Marian continued furiously, "Are you mad? What if someone should see you?"

Robin pivoted on his foot to face her, his stance cocky and self-assured.

"Are you mad?" Marian repeated in an infuriated whisper, "There are guards everywhere. What if Guy should find you in my bed chamber? What if…"

"Yes, what if Guy should find me here," Robin interrupted petulantly; he began to walk around Marian's chamber as if he owned the room. "He might be upset, but then I would be upset too that he thinks he has a right to be in your room at this hour. Does he often make nighttime visits, Marian?" Robin asked sardonically, hands extended wide.

"Oh, grow up," Marian said irritably, going over to her bed and tossing the knife on the bedside table. "Stop acting like a dog marking your territory. I am not a possession, do not drag me into this cock fight." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Marian!" Robin exclaimed. "He has killed many innocent people and has tried to kill the King!" Robin cried, then abruptly switched tactics, "What were you doing with him today, when you were supposed to be meeting me?" Robin demanded.

"Robin," Marian said slowly, "you cannot order me around. I tried to come, but Guy already claimed my time, to take me riding, that's all."

"I cannot stand it! I do not want you him close to you, near you at all! He is a bad person, a murderer!"

"Well you are going to have to accept that my being at the castle will bring into close contact with Guy and the Sheriff, and isn't that what you want, what you need for me to spy on them." Marian shot back.

"Marian!" Robin said shocked, and took a step back from her.

"What about the people he has saved!" Marian asked, throwing her arms up in the air. "What about me? He saved my life, when I was about to be hanged." Marian walked over to Robin, pointed a finger at his chest and pushed, "Where were you Robin?"

"About to be handed?" Robin looked bewildered, than alarmed. "Are you hurt at all? Are you well? How did you escape?" Robin asked urgently, his expression dark and worried.

"Guy saved me." Marian said quietly. "He was there and you were not. Do you know how much it hurt, that my own betrothed, the man I am supposed to marry, could not bother himself to attend my execution!" she nearly screamed, her hands curled into tight fist against her breasts.

Robin paused before her answered, "I am sorry Marian. At the time I did not know you were to be hung. I was helping send Queen Eleanor to safety at the behest of the King." Robin hung his head. "I could not have known, could not have been there. Oh Marian I am so sorry!" Robin cried reaching out for her hands blindly.

Marian turned away from him, suddenly very tired, "It is inconsequential now, for I am safe." Marian sat down on her bed, sinking down into the soft down, "What do you want, Robin?" she asked wearily, raking a hand through her sleep tossed curls.

Robin paused, torn between wanting to reassure her of his undying love for her and his need for information. Considering his words carefully, he decided to plunge into his request. "Why is Jasper here? What does the Sheriff want with him, what are they planning?" he asked intensely.

"So far," Marian said, "I really have not heard anything of value. I do know that the Sheriff is throwing a banquet for his guest and inviting all of the nobles from the surrounding estates to come. I am sure I can find something else out at the banquet. I will listen around." Why she did not tell Robin about the state of Knighton and Sir Guy's control over the estate, she did not know. She was unsure about how much Robin knew about Knighton's finances. If Robin was protecting her or if this was even within his notice.

"Thank you, Marian," Robin said quietly, looking at his hands. "I do not need to tell you how important it is for us to thwart any of the Sheriff's plans before he could hurt the King or perform some other treachery to prolong the war n the Holy Land. We need King Richard here, not in Jerusalem, but in England." Robin sighed, seeming much older and more tired than she had ever seen him.

"I know," Marian said calmly and put her hand on top of his. "We all have our part to play Robin." Marian reached up and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Go now before Much worries too much, and do not lose hope. Remember we have made these choices and now we have to live with them" Marian said, stirred by a past conversation between them.

Robin, completely misunderstanding her meaning, recovered and grinned a roguish smile at her, "you are an angel Marian," he said. He kissed her softly on the lips as she sat unmoving and unresponsive on the bed. Robin then put up his hood and slipped out the window, into the night.

* * *

The next few days before the banquet passed swiftly within the castle. Marian was kept busy with preparations for the dinner as the only noblewomen in the castle. The Sheriff had ordered her to oversee the food, decorations and other planning for the dinner, and she simply considered all of this part of her sentence of confinement within the castle.

As he had promised, Guy sent a guard to accompany Marian to the village market place to find a suitable dress. Sarah and Marian had both enjoyed picking through the brightly colored silks and fine woolen fabrics to make up her dress. Marian did feel guilty spending money on such a frivolous desire, but even she could not ignore the feeling of confidence and pleasure that a new dress could bring, especially when she seemed to find little amusement at the castle. Despite the whirlwind activity of planning the banquet for the Jasper and the Sheriff, the true bright spots of Marian's days were Guy's visits to her chamber to discuss the plans for rebuilding Knighton. Guy had visited her in her sitting room multiple times in the past few days and had brought with him the blueprints of the plans for the manor. Late into the night, Guy and Marian had pored over them together, tossing suggestions and ideas back and forth between them. Marian felt true enjoyment in this time she spent with Guy, both in the actual pleasure of helping to design a new Knighton and a pleasure in the company of the man himself. Guy had listened intently to her proposals and considered her wishes in the construction of the manor. He never mocked her ideas or shot down her suggestions. When he could not follow her desires, he carefully explained why something must be undertaken in a different way, making Marian feel like an equal, a fellow partner. Marian felt as if she was part of the process rather than a delegate ordered to do something as she felt many time within Robin's gang, another reason why she knew she could never return to the forest.

As Sarah helped Marian dress on the evening of banquet she further reflected on the events of the past weeks. She was not sure why Guy was so invested in the project. She thought perhaps he considered rebuilding Knighton as penance or atonement for the crime he committed in burning her house down in the first place. Marian also believed that Guy was trying to show her the life she could have with him and this was the home that they were building together. Guy was certainly eager to devote as much time as possible to her.

Sarah tugged at the laces of Marian's red silken dress, allowing the dress to drape over Marian's figure. Marian turned her wide eyes to the mirror to carefully check each pinned up curl. She was also curious about how much time the Sheriff was letting Guy devote to the project. Besides his visits to Marian to discuss reconstruction of the manor, Guy was hardly ever present at the Castle. He spent most of his time during the day at Knighton and slept at Locksley manor at night. Not everything fit quite right; the Sheriff had basically left Marian and Guy alone, and spent most of his time shut up with Jasper in his private apartments. This development made Marian nervous and she also knew somehow that Guy was keeping some part of the truth from her. Marian stood up from her dressing table, taking care of her delicate skirts.

Marian knew she had to find out what the Sheriff and Jasper were planning. She remembered Robin's visits and his words to her about her duty to her King and country. Marian tried to compartmentalize Robin's visit and her time spent with Sir Guy in order to follow her routine in the castle, but everything seemed to be getting so mixed up in her mind. She took a deep breath, said good night to Sarah and after one last glance at her reflection left her chamber, heading down to the castle kitchen's to oversee final food preparations.

* * *

Although early yet in the evening, the castle was bustling with activity as Gisborne cantered into the courtyard on his horse from Locksley, freshly washed and dressed for the banquet in a new black leather jacket. As Gisborne dismounted and threw his reins to a guard, Allan came running down the castle steps.

"Oi Giz, glad you are here." Allan said quickly, "the Sheriff has been asking for you for the past hour."

"Christ," Guy swore and gave Allan a dark look. "You, stay out of the Great hall tonight, the Sheriff might be looking for entertainment later on, and you have already been his victim once." Guy ascended the steps quickly and easily with his long legs. He yelled to Allan over his shoulder "and look out for the Lady Marian!"

Allan led Gisborne's horse into the stables, complaining to the unsympathetic horse, "I'm not being funny, but how am I going to do that when she is in the Great Hall? Never mind Giz will kill any man who looks at her twice anyway."

Gisborne quickly strode down the hall to the Sheriff's chambers, intercepting a servant boy on the way instructing him to keep Vasey well supplied with wine that evening.

"Ah Gisborne," Vasey said as Guy opened the door into his chambers, "I hope my request for your presence does not interfere with any plans you may have. Possibly I am infringing on your primping time?" Vasey said sarcastically.

"No, my Lord," Gisborne said, "I was just_"

"Do you think I care?" Vasey snapped, "never mind just come and sit over here. I have some news from Prince John." Gisborne quickly obeyed, inwardly sighing. Vasey was not in a malicious mood tonight, but just angry and impatient. Guy could tolerate his yelling and angry bickering, but his calculated malice was far worse.

"King Richard and Saladin have come to a peace agreement. The settlement was signed last week, including a three-year peace agreement." Vasey gestured disgustedly with a piece of parchment, a missive from the Black Knights. "Now that the crusades are officially over for the time being, Richard will be back in England. I hope your slow mind can comprehend the disaster that will follow when he returns." The Sheriff said condescendingly.

_Everything will be over for me. _Gisborne thought. _The King will return, Robin will be pardoned and will get back his lands. I will lose Locksley, my land, power, wealth and status. Everything, for I will lose Marian. _

"Prince John has arranged for Leopold V, Duke of Austira to capture the Lionheart outside of Vienna. Leopold believes that Richard murdered his cousin and in his anger will do the bidding of Prince John, thus keeping the King imprisoned. This will ensure Prince John's rise to the throne and cement our own wealth and power." Vasey continued, "King Richard has already begun preparations to leave the Holy Land and due to our intelligence network we know the ship will dock at the port of Corfu, in the Byzantine empire" Vasey paused for a moment to drain a goblet of wine by his elbow. Gisborne sat tensely waiting for his as yet unmentioned part to be in this scheme to be revealed.

"You Gisborne, you will sail to Cofu in two weeks time and wait until the King and his crusaders arrive. Then you will destroy their ship, forcing them to travel cross country through the Duchy of Austria, and thus allowing Leopold V to capture the King." The Sheriff slammed his goblet down. "YOU WILL SUCCEED THIS TIME GISBORNE!" the Sheriff shouted, his veins bulging out of his neck and bald head.

Guy, slightly stunned at his role in the scheme, nodded quickly and said, "I will not fail you, my Lord." He vowed.

The Sheriff smiled then, "Good, good Gisborne. I am giving you Knighton and Marian in advance as reward for your services"

My Lord," Gisborne started as Vasey handed him the deed, shocked at this turn of events. "You have not even seen the property as per our agreement and everything_"

"Details, Gisborne" Vasey cut in abruptly, "You are so desperately trying to please that leper that you are working yourself into the ground to make that estate profitable. A joy for me to be sure for I will receive the benefit of the taxes." The Sheriff opened a drawer and drew out a deed, signed with his signature. He tossed onto Guy's side of the table. "This states your legal ownership of Knighton, its lands, and all of its inhabitants, including Marian. Take me advice Gisborne, just bed the wench and be done with it."

"Sir, the Lady Marian is a gentlewoman." Guy began, his anger rising quickly. He gripped the sides of his chair tightly, trying to control his ire.

"Gisborne, you are pathetic!" Vasey scoffed. "I honestly do not care, marry the chit if you must! Just get her out of my castle!"

"Yes, my Lord." Gisborne replied, his mind working quickly to figure out how to break this news to Marian. He stood up to leave.

"Gisborne," the Sheriff drawled, "I hope I do not have to remind you that you will lose the properties of Knighton and Locksley if you fail, not to mention Marian." The Sheriff smiled as he considered the possibility. "If you are not successful, well let us just say Marian will become part of the collateral damage." Guy felt an icy cold hand creep over his heart at Vasey's words. The Sheriff continued. "Remember, two weeks. Now get out!" Guy left.

* * *

Marian walked into the crowded Great Hall, having just returned from overseeing the food in the kitchens. She had tasted every dish and tried various ales and beers to assess the quality. She felt slightly lightheaded from rushing about the hot kitchens and dizzy from the alcohol. Marian entered alone; she paused for a moment on the top of the wooden stairs overlooking the Great Hall in her red gown and a feeling of loneliness washed through her. Servants milled about providing wine and refreshments, weaving in between the long tables covered with large platters of food. Nobles entering the castle escorted their wives, daughters and sisters to their mutual friends and mingled, inquiring after each other's welfare.

She missed her father, especially tonight at an event that they would have attended together. She even missed his interfering, his blundering and clumsy affection. While she was still standing and remembering, she felt rather than saw a warm presence at her shoulder and heard the heavy clanking of his spurs behind her, signaling his approach.

"Marian, are you well?" Guy's voice rumbled from above her head, his question was steeped in concern for her wellbeing. He had seen her standing alone, looking around as if waiting for someone.

Marian smiled sadly, her throat suddenly closed and she tried to force the words out, "Just missing my father. Tonight I feel truly alone." She said in a forlorn tone.

"Never alone," Guy said feelingly. "You will always have a place with me, in my home." He hesitated and ventured quietly, his hair falling into his eyes as he lowered his head. "Would you like to leave for a moment. I could take you someplace more secluded so that you can have some privacy?" he asked.

Marian shook her head although touched at his thoughtfulness. "No, thank you though, I am fine. It will be better for me to be around people." She gave his a soft smile. Guy's insides warmed.

He offered her his arm and she placed her hand on the shiny leather, "Come Marian let's go find out seats. We are seated at the head table tonight, with the Sheriff and Jasper." Guy winced, that was probably the last thing she wanted. The only thing he wanted was to be alone with her tonight. He needed to tell her about her new precarious position in the castle and Vasey's bargain. How could he do this without offending her? He wanted her to be safe and the best place for her to be looked after was with him. How to make her see that?

Marian said nothing, but gently squeezed Guy's arm in mutual understanding. Together they walked down the stairs to face Vasey and Jasper.

End Chapter 4.

_Sorry about the long wait and the lack of Guy/Marian scenes in this chapter. Also icky Robin had to make an appearance. This chapter was necessary to thicken the plot! Definitely more Guy/Marian scenes next chapter. Thank you to my wonderful beta whatsthefracus for all her helpful suggestions! Please read and review._


End file.
